


Horseplay

by hecticlullaby



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecticlullaby/pseuds/hecticlullaby
Summary: 格里芬双C/野辅，ABO设定预警：两个omega独处时不小心进入了发情期黏糊在一起结果被自家的alpha撞见……





	Horseplay

“志勋，你刚刚是不是拿错了我放在冰箱里的——”当孙施尤匆匆走进房间时，还带着些喘，额头渗出了细密的汗珠。

而坐在床边的郑志勋晃悠着两条大长腿，他没穿袜子，露出了纤细的脚踝。嘴里不知道嚼着什么东西，手中拿了一个黑色的包装袋，已经撕开了口子。听到声音，抬头看到队里辅助哥哥脸上少有的凝重，茫然地开了口：“哥你这个糖还挺好吃！甜甜的，不过我没有吃出来牛奶味来。”

“不是……”孙施尤走到他身边，声音里平添了几分虚浮与无力，“我昨天新买的是另一种，在冰箱的第二层。这个你现在不能吃。”凑过去数数放在里面的形似小糖球的颗粒物，得，少了三颗。

一个月的，抑制剂的量。

所以说现在厂商为什么要推出各种奇怪口味的药物啊。说是omega的人生已经够艰难了，基于从人性化的考量，也应该让他们在解决生理问题时，拥更多新奇的小确幸的选择。都没想过那长篇大论的外文说明书谁看得懂，不慎被家里小孩子偷吃了怎么办。

虽然严格说，郑志勋和他一样，都是被人标记过的omega，已经算不上小孩子了。孙施尤脑子里混混沌沌的一片，懒得考量太多，索性脱掉外套扔到椅子的扶手上，“啪”地一声往床上一栽，眼一闭就能睡。

 

半梦半醒中，空气里逐渐泛起一丝甜津津的味道，像调皮捣蛋的暮光星灵点着R技能穿梭在人的耳畔与呼吸之间，清冽的甜意里又有一丝和摆在漂亮橱窗里的糕点不一样的，逐渐升高的温度。

猛地睁开眼，僵硬地扭过脖子，孙施尤不大自然地开了口，被自己嗓子的嘶哑吓了一大跳：“志勋啊……我记得你的发情期上周刚过？”

两眼一黑，他怎么把他去冰箱里找东西的初衷给忘记了。就是盘算着日子到了他该吃抑制剂的时候，却在进屋后除了担心乱吃药会不会产生不良反应的小中单，其他的都给抛到九霄云外。孙施尤抬开沉重的眼皮，只见郑志勋的脸庞红扑扑的，微微张嘴喘气，圆润的指节也泛着粉，手背凸起了青筋，一个没拿稳，握在手中的包装袋跌落到地上，滚出来一颗一颗的球状物，其中几颗还蹦蹦跳跳地落进了床底的缝隙。

“是的吧。”郑志勋不确定地歪歪脖子，犹豫地开了口，“上周没有比赛，和到贤哥回了他家，还有……”渐渐没了声音，他只觉得自己现在很渴，像一条被海浪拍到沙滩上的鱼，脱了水，努力翻个身也没用，同样会被炎炎的日光烤焦。

脑里回放着医生语重心长叮嘱自己“在非特定时间使用本药物可能会导致发情期紊乱”的再三警告，尽管很累，也很困，孙施尤还是强撑着身子，试图从地板上捡起几颗抑制剂先吞进去再说。他现在也不大好受，被空气里的甜味勾得后颈处的腺体一阵细密的痒意。当下最佳的选择无疑是先让自己保持清醒，再帮志勋——

而郑志勋没给他多以思考和行动的时间。伸出手蛮横地抓住了他的腰，猛地一发力，把他压倒在柔软的床铺间，陷进去好大一团。“哥我现在难受。”喃喃地开了口，不正常的潮红自脸庞蔓延到了脖颈和耳根。

两种信息素的味道交织在一起，理智渐渐潜入冰凉与死寂的火山中心带，只看得到表层沸腾的岩浆。孙施尤经过几下有气无力的挣扎而无果后，缓缓地闭上了眼。

 

面对着一直以来都是温柔到近乎于好欺负的哥哥，郑志勋的动作也就放肆了几分。他把孙施尤宽松的T恤的一边拉扯到肩膀以下的位置，埋下头去嗅嗅他的颈窝，鼻尖和脸庞细小的绒毛贴到滚烫的皮肤上，呼出了点氤氲着水汽的甜味。眼角的余光瞥到胸口处的一个红印，在白皙的皮肤上显得格外明显。基于那么一丢丢好奇的心理亲了上去，尝试性地探出了舌尖扫来扫去，又不轻不重地往上那么一咬。

“嘶——”在情热的驱使作用上，一丁点儿的接触与疼痛感都被无限放大，孙施尤不由得泄出一丝难捱的呻吟。伏在身上的小朋友摇晃着身子，手也不老实，指尖摩挲着他胳膊的地方，渗出了黏津津的汗液。勒在一边脖子上的T恤领口让他不太舒服，用力地挺了挺腰，大口喘着气，伸出了颤巍巍的手，隔着一层薄薄的布料挡在自己平坦的小腹上。

反复几下，终于听懂了暗示的郑志勋了然，胡乱地拨弄着，替孙施尤脱掉了他的衣服，露出赤裸的上半身。胸膛微微地起伏着，淡粉色的乳粒怯生生地抬了头，侧腰处也有几道青紫色的痕迹。他眨眨眼，不由自主地咽了咽口水：“很痛吗？”他伸手掐住身下哥哥腰上的淤青。

“嗯？”孙施尤不耐地抬眼，甜腻的信息素扑面而来，放佛侵进了每一处的神经末梢。由于体型差，高个子的弟弟能够完全把自己箍在怀里。就像他偶尔会做的那样，低下头，凑近他的耳边和他讲话，哈出一小团一小团白色的雾气，毛茸茸的发梢撩在暴露于空气中的皮肤上，泛起挠人的痒意。

呼吸乱了节拍，缺氧的感觉越来越明显。铺设了地暖的房间内空气燥燥的，这让郑志勋缺水的感觉更甚。他张开嘴，凑过去舔掉孙施尤眼角溢出的生理性泪水，夹杂着信息素的咸腥味在口腔里化开，但这解决不了他的口渴。“痛吗？”他又问了一遍，声音软糯糯的，还蹦出了几个意味不明的语气助词，“承勇哥留在你身上的……痛吗？”

孙施尤轻嗤一声，没有回答他，歪过脖子，又被掰回来。郑志勋双手捧着他的脸，紧贴的掌心很烫，眼眶湿漉漉的，看着他，像一只不太懂现在处于什么状况、全藉着本能行事的小猫。完全失控了啊，他想，轻轻地叹了口气。

“好烫。”郑志勋耷拉着脑袋，只觉得身上的衣物很碍事，却因为当下的姿势也不方便脱掉。他的裤子湿了一片，股沟的地方泛出一块深色的水渍。他不是没经历过发情期，只是从刚一分化便和队里的AD哥哥进行了友好互助，再顺便把感情也升华了一下。可是他的alpha现在不在，自己特别难受的时候他不在。就很委屈，酸涩的、莫名的，身体内的火苗四处乱窜，让他不知道该如何是好。

而孙施尤终于下定了决心。比起队里小中单，他一个人经历的发情期多一些，吃药、注射更为有效对身体副作用也更大的试剂、闷在房间拒绝任何人的接触、把自己泡在装满凉水的浴缸里……可他也没体会过两个omega，同时同地，被诱导着双双进入发情期。情热来得更猛烈，也更容易上头，较之于一般的渴望来说，还多了一些难堪于被提起又觉理应如此的情绪。

郑志勋吸了吸鼻子。随着房间升高的温度，两股信息素清冽的甜味渐渐变得粘稠，像煮在沸水里熬制的焦糖，颤抖的指尖、肌肤相亲的地方、想要说出的话都变得黏糊糊的。他感受到了孙施尤张开手揽住他的脖子，在他后颈腺体的地方掐了一把，灵巧的指尖又沿着他的背脊骨继续往下，在他的尾椎处稍作停顿，把手探进了他宽松的睡裤，屁股那里湿漉漉的一片。

 

翻个身，对调了体位。推攘之间，不知道是谁的动作将郑志勋的下半身扒了个光，全身上下只套着一件松垮垮的的短袖。孙施尤亲呢地和他额头贴着额头，又在他下巴上的痣那里啜一口，视线再往下，干裂的嘴唇抵在他的肩肘骨上。

郑志勋大剌剌地张开两条修长笔直的长腿，下身的性器已经抬了头，前端渗着些许透明的液体。更不堪的是他后穴的地方，小股小股地吐着粘液，红肿的穴口一片泥泞。他和朴到贤两个，兴致上来的时不管是不是在发情期，卧室里、浴室里、或是半夜空无一人的训练室，都能来一发。这导致他在发情期的刺激下，穴口紧紧缩着也止不住泛滥的蜜液。

孙施尤半跪在郑志勋的两腿之间，把手伸进衣摆里，顺着他柔软的腹部一路轻抚着往下，又圈住他勃起的柱身，不徐不疾地撸动着。收紧力道捏两下，又松开，指甲盖摩擦过前端的小孔。

郑志勋闭上眼，咬住下唇，只觉全身的热度都集中在了一个地方。可仅仅是前面的抚慰对体内翻涌起情潮的omega来说显然不够。他嘟嘟囔囔地开了口，话音里都打着颤儿：“哥……要怎、怎么做啊。”

“唔……大概——我们，弄弄后面？”孙施尤不确定地说。虽然平日里看上去是他主动撩自家alpha的时候比较多，在性事里作为承受的那方却从没掌握过主导权。况且李承勇那人，看起来一副温柔有余而不解风情的模样，在床上却老把他弄得够呛，胸口的牙印或是腰身上的青痕，一遍一遍加深着标记。

在压抑变调的喘息与呻吟里，一声刺耳的电话铃声打破了屋内的宁静。孙施尤稍稍让开一点，躺在床上的郑志勋仰起脖子，试图把放在床头的手机拿过来接听，却抖了下。“啪嗒”一声，手机跌落到地上，黑屏没了声儿。“不用管它。”孙施尤哑着嗓子，整个人都懒懒地贴在郑志勋的身上。

 

而与此同时，推门而入的朴到贤和李承勇手里还提着几个购物袋，看到的就是两个发情期的omega像小动物般黏糊在一起、过分旖旎的场景。交叠的信息素在空气里打架，下身的欲望都抬起了头。短暂地失去了仔细思考和审视自我的能力，两个alpha互相对视了一眼，果断地扭头锁上房门，双双走到了床边。

这……可就不得不管了。孙施尤心里咯噔一下，又有点庆幸，理智稍有回神。刚刚他在和郑志勋干什么来着？还好alpha们都回来了。或许他可以让李承勇把他抱回他自己的房间，去冰箱里拿出他还没开封的另一袋抑制剂喂给他吃，如果他愿意的话也可以用更原始的方法去解决生理需要。他从郑志勋的身上爬下来，翻了个身和他并排躺着，脸上泛着潮红，带着点儿期盼望向自己的alpha。

而李承勇似乎并没有回应他期待的打算。他们刚刚才锁了门。“志勋和施尤哥的感情很好呢。”朴到贤沉着嗓子开口道，眼里还含着笑意。虽然平时不笑的时候他看起来总是显得很冷漠，和所有人都隔开一个生硬的距离，而现在阴测测的一声轻呵也好不到哪儿去。

“没你和承勇哥的关系好。”郑志勋小声咕哝道，如果不是被缭绕在身侧的alpha辛辣的信息素味道缠得胸口一紧，他说话的语气会更有气场一点。他的alpha——要是朴到贤还记得他们是有过密不可分的生理联结的一对AO，可不会在一个美好的休息日选择和他的alpha室友而不是他的omega出门玩。平日里比起自己，他夸得更多的也是队里的另一个alpha。

 

听出了小omega话里暗含的愠怒，朴到贤脸上的笑意反而加深。他从袋子中掏出一个通体漆黑的盒子，把郑志勋拉到床头的位置，匐下身子，攥住他软绵绵的手腕，让他打着哆嗦也得把盒子拆开，掏出一根粗长的棒状物。

郑志勋不大自然地发出一声惊呼，这很像他和朴到贤以前在一个动物记录片里看到过的蝰蛇生殖器，他还打趣过他哥的游戏ID。基于某种不可言说的用途，特意做出来的形状，柱身长着好些凶狠的倒刺，是金属材质的，在日光灯的照射下泛着冷硬的白光。

“给你带回来的礼物。”朴到贤加重了礼物这个词的咬字。先是伸出修长的手指探下去摸郑志勋的臀缝，那里这会儿倒是闭得紧紧的了，就是湿乎乎的，还有半透明的液体源源不断地从某个地方冒出来，沿着光滑细嫩的腿根滴到了床单上。又探到了源头的地方，指尖触摸到柔软的穴口，微微地伸进去一点儿，饥渴的穴肉立马迫不及待地缠上来，紧咬着不放。

郑志勋扭过头去，挣扎的力道加重了几分：“你……唔……走开！”室内逐渐攀升的温度和alpha肆无忌惮发散出来的信息素让他既难受，又难堪。努力缩着后穴，想要把伸进去的手指给挤出去，可那处全然罔顾自己的意思，反而热情地吐出更多的、也更烫的淫液。

“看来我们志勋想要别的东西进去。”朴到贤难得地柔声细语道。和他在一起之前郑志勋看向他的目光总是又慌张又害怕，还带着些许说不清道不明的情愫，现在倒是敢硬气点儿和他说话了。气鼓鼓的表情也更加鲜活与生动，很是能激起他体内玩性大的一面。“所以——你知道的，绝对新奇和刺激的体验。”说罢，他按下了开关，蛇鞭形的按摩棒发出了嗡嗡的响声。他把它捅进了郑志勋湿滑温热的甬道。

“啊……疼……”郑志勋发出了几声抽泣。肠壁紧紧地贴合着刺进体内的凶器，能够描绘出倒刺的形状。上面的那玩意儿还会动，转着头在里边画圈圈。按摩器是冰冰凉的，后穴的温度却很高。他不由自主地绷起腰，脚趾都蜷缩着。信息素在空气里乱窜，室温高到不可思议，还有另外两个人在，又让他不大敢肆意地叫出声来。

 

“朴到贤你……”窝在床另一边的孙施尤虽然没能彻底弄明白他俩到底在玩什么，不过从郑志勋眼角一颗一颗往外冒的泪珠来看，就很是让他心疼，平日捧在手心里宠着的弟弟被人这么欺负着。从郑志勋支支吾吾地告诉他自己被队里AD标记的那一刻，他就该表示明确的抗议。他撑着身子，试图——

而刚刚在一旁没说话的李承勇从背后环住他的腰，温热的呼吸贴在他的耳廓：“施尤哥你现在应该把注意力放在我身上。”他说。Alpha会对被人标记过的omega散发出来的信息素的味道有天然的抵触，不过他觉得刚刚朴到贤用眼神暗示他的提议很不错。他又从手提袋里拿出一件裙子，在孙施尤的身上比划了两下：“喜欢吗？”

Alpha的直男审美能不能好了？孙施尤怒了。是一条绿色的连衣裙，很短，裙摆做成了叶子的形状，吊带和收腰的地方还装点着暗红色的花。这个配色对他来说只能想到游戏里的荆棘之兴，穿到自己身上来是没有必要的。而李承勇罔顾他强烈却无力表现出来的反抗意图，扒掉了他的裤子，让他全身都光溜溜的。又不由分说地把裙子往他身上套。

李承勇特意拿了一件S码的裙子，虽然1米72的孙施尤放在女孩子中绝对算不上矮个子，不过他很瘦，骨架也小，腰身的宽度刚好合适，长度就不行了，到下身的地方半遮住阴茎。他又往下扯了一点儿，系成蝴蝶结的肩带被扯开，露出了孙施尤粉嫩的胸膛，左边乳头旁还有一个新印上的牙印。李承勇微不可闻地皱了皱眉头，神色沉下来几分，攥住他腰的力道发了狠，说话的语调却是一如既往的温柔：“捷拉小姐帮帮我吧？”

神特么的捷拉小姐……他以为还在玩无限火力吗？发情热像潮水般在孙施尤的身体里翻滚涌现，下身勃起的性器让裙摆鼓起一团，还渗出点深色的水渍。更难以启齿的是他后边，那里不住地往外吐着淫液，张阖的小穴因渴求得不到满足发出了抗议，情欲在他的身体和脑海里点燃了一簇一簇的火焰。“回我房，随你怎么折腾。”他还是服软地说道，有两个弟弟也在房间里，这实在超出了他的可接受范围。

“不想看着吗？”天知道为什么李承勇说这种话的时候都能是一本正经的语气，“自从到贤和志勋谈恋爱以来，哥你对他俩的关注……倒挺多。”说罢，他把孙施尤身上的裙摆撩开，露出他软乎乎的小腹，他全身都汗津津的，那里也不例外。他埋下头，烙下一个又一个的吻，比起吻来说更像是在咬，啃噬的力道很重，能在细嫩的皮肤上留下一时半会儿消不去的痕迹。“捷拉小姐还喜欢摆出来的爱心吗？”他对自己的杰作很是满意。

感受到了呼吸里缠绵的信息素，那是omega刻在天性里的顺从与臣服。半闭阖着眼，瞟到李承勇解开了他皮带的金属扣。孙施尤湿软得一塌糊涂的后穴终于迎来了它渴求已久的alpha粗长的性器。在数次的抽插中已经牢牢记住其形状的穴道紧紧地吮吸着那物什，爽得他脊背发麻。咿唔咿唔的喘息与呻吟止不住地泄了出来，流淌在小小的室内。

 

眼角的余光瞥到床那头越发肆意的动作与叫声，郑志勋被吓得紧紧闭上了眼。宿舍的床不大，容纳四个男人都很勉强，咯吱咯吱的晃动也连带着到了另一边。哆嗦的幅度太大，连带着插入身体里的东西打了个转，激得肠壁一阵吃痛的抽搐。

朴到贤掐着郑志勋的腰窝，终于玩够了，把按摩棒从他水淋淋的后穴里抽出来，带出了咕啾咕啾的水声。Omega的味道甜美而诱人，仅仅靠冰冷器物的抚慰显然得不到满足。他现在下身也硬到不行，郑志勋后颈腺体的地方红红的一片，周身的皮肤都泛着粉。不知是汗水还是泪水顺延着脸庞、脖子和锁骨流到了他短袖的领口里，但朴到贤并没有帮他脱掉上衣的打算。欣赏着身下人光着两条腿胡乱蹬着、欲望得不到舒缓的模样，他在等。

“哥……哥哥……”印象里每次在情热间挣扎，蜜穴的每一处都会得到粗大火热的性器贴心的照顾，眼下的郑志勋却很不好受。他的肩膀被朴到贤用膝盖顶着，手伸不到自己下边那张饥渴的小嘴里，当然也没什么用。而坏心眼的alpha还在不慌不忙地问他想要什么呢，要说出来的。“呜呜……想要、要哥哥你……”终于，郑志勋自暴自弃地哭出声来，“要哥哥狠狠地、肏我……”

“As you wish……sweety……”朴到贤也解开了他的裤头，弹出粗硬的性器，对准发着水的穴口直直地挺了进去，被层层叠叠的肠肉包裹吮吸着，激起的快感直冲上了天灵盖。深深浅浅地抽插了好几下，又感觉不太够，他从兜里掏出一个小盒子打开，里边是一支银色的耳环，一大两小三个椭圆形的圈错落有致地组合在一起，简洁而大方。

虽然不久前被按摩器彻底地插入，但alpha的阴茎要粗得多，将有弹性的肠壁撑到了极致。在细密的快感与疼痛感之间，郑志勋还是有点多余的精力表达出他的不满：“你的耳环是买给——”他又没有耳洞。而哼唧唧的抗议没说完，朴到贤咬住了他干裂的嘴唇，将呻吟都堵住。

“觉得很适合你就买了。”虽然做过很多次，可每一次或深或浅的亲吻都能让小omega羞得说不出话来。朴到贤伸出手，摩挲着郑志勋右耳的耳垂，那里有两颗小小的黑痣，如果在之间装饰上亮晶晶的饰品，会很好看。有时间他们可以一起去打耳洞。“不过我现在觉得它还可以有别的用途。”说罢，他把郑志勋宽松的短袖撩到胸口以上的位置，夹到那像花蕾一样柔嫩的乳粒上。

突然的刺入连带着胸口一大块的位置都泛起了火辣辣的疼，其中一边的敏感处被粗暴对待，充了血，而另一边却无事发生。失衡感让郑志勋咬紧了牙关，还是受不地抽噎着。下边也绞得更紧了，最里边的小口有了豁开的迹象。朴到贤加粗的喘息声或许正明示着他的餍足。

 

耳边传来忽而拔高的呻吟，又一次地提醒了在李承勇大开大合抽插动作中摇晃着身子的孙施尤。这太荒谬了，他想，四个人，在一张床上，他再靠过去一点就能钩到那头郑志勋的腰。而不可否认的是，在满腔的不可思议与羞耻之下，隐约的兴奋咕噜咕噜地冒着泡，快感在每一处的神经末梢跳动着，感官体验被无限放大。

“他俩现在挺好的。”感受到身下omega的分神，李承勇又大力地顶弄了两下，探到了生殖腔濡软湿滑的入口，“所以你现在别担心。”虽然他和孙施尤很早以前就确定了关系，不过那之后对方好几次的发情期却宁愿靠着抑制剂熬过去，口口声声说着要训练要比赛不能太浪费时间。或许他应该更深刻地去证明，拂去omega心头的不安，以及，解决生理问题最好的方法是依靠自己的alpha，他一个人的。

腰被扣着动弹不得，很深的地方都有被顶到，连肚子也鼓起来一块。孙施尤失神地喘着气，李承勇将他体内每一处的敏感带都照顾得很好，让自己的眼里、心底彻彻底底地都只有他一个人。残存的一点儿羞耻心在alpha攻城略地的抽插中被撞得支离破碎，看不到身下交缠摩擦的动作，却在泛滥的水声里能想象得到那是怎样一副情色的场景。在下体内外交织的情欲里，灵魂放佛也被扣着，逃脱无能。

李承勇把在孙施尤的后穴里插弄的性器拔出来，贴下身在他腿根儿的地方狠狠地咬了一口，那里有过一个被反复地吮咬、淤青退去、又泛起青紫色的痕迹。他的omega有故作出一副身为年长者的姿势嘲笑他像小孩子一样还要盖个印的行径，而他在这一点有一种莫名的执拗。

耳畔低沉的喘息，更远一点的方向一波一波甜腻的呻吟夹杂着几句令人面红耳热的情话，空气里四种不同的信息素缠缠绵绵地碰撞着，交织出一片靡靡之音来。这让孙施尤的心头涌起了一种奇妙的体验，又感觉还挺热闹的。

再一次进入的时候，李承勇强势地撞入了omega湿濡的生殖腔，alpha天性使然的占有欲发挥到了极致。当然，对他而言情感上的成分也很充足。表达的方式有很多，在反复数次的顶弄后，自觉差不多了，他低下头，亲了亲孙施尤泛着红潮的眼角，一个很温柔的吻，只用嘴唇贴到了皮肤上，感受那滚烫的热度。在绞紧的快感中，他又大力顶弄了几次，尽数射到了温软的腔体内。

 

几乎是同时，床那头的郑志勋伴随着朴到贤最后两下深到极致的插入节奏里，也绷紧了双臀，感受到一股一股强劲有力的精液被自己下面那张小嘴一滴不漏地咽了进去。不知道是被汗液还是眼泪浸湿的发丝软软地贴在眼角和耳畔，耗光了气力一般瘫软在床上，他大口喘着气，扭过头看另一边经过高潮后稍稍有了歇息余地的孙施尤，挣扎着往那边挪一点，颤颤地抬起手。

孙施尤也把手伸了过去，攥住他，和他作出十指紧扣的姿势，感受到掌心贴着掌心的温度。

四目相对望着彼此，明明都不算好的样子，又觉得心情轻飘飘的，不由得笑出声来。

 

“那么，合作愉快？”朴到贤漫不经心地开了口，对李承勇说。

“嗯，合作愉快。”

 

-FIN-


End file.
